peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Flaming Stars
The Flaming Stars is an English underground garage punk band. The band was formed in 1994 by lead singer and Ex-Gallon Drunk drummer Max Décharné, guitarists Huck Whitney and Mark Hosking, bassists Paul Dempsey, and Joe Whitney on the drums. The band was signed to the London-based, but Japanese owned, Vinyl Japan UK Ltd. In 1996, the Stars released their first album, Songs From the Bar Room Floor, which was followed by Sell Your Soul to the Flaming Stars in 1997. In 2001, The Flaming Stars released A Walk on the Wired Side, a slight departure from their previous works. The album took less from 1960s style garage rock and instead focused more on creating their own unique sound. The Stars gained a minor hit in the UK from their album A Walk on the Wired Side with the song, "Some Things You Don't Forget". The band received considerable attention in the UK's underground scene while remaining fairly unknown in the United States. The Flaming Stars released their fifth studio album, Sunset & Void, in 2002. Two years later in 2004, the Flaming Stars released Named and Shamed, their 10th anniversary album. In early 2006, Vinyl Japan went into receivership and the Stars were signed to Big Beat Records, which is owned by Ace Records. On 16 March they released their first effort on Big Beat, a 42 track compilation album London After Midnight: Singles, Rarities and Bar Room Floor-Fillers 1995-2005. In September 2006, they released their seventh studio album, Born Under A Bad Neon Sign. Links To Peel The Flaming Stars released their first EP Hospital, Heaven or Hell in March 1995. The lead track Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye was a favourite on the John Peel Show, the bands first session soon followed and the track showed up at number 29 in his Festive Fifty. Through out their period the band did seven sessions for Peel's show, the last being in 2002. The band's single Spilled Your Pint was voted single of the month by Peel in September 2004 (Peel's Record Box). On 05 October 2004 John mentioned that the mother of singer Max Décharné had once written him a nice letter, thanking him for playing the group's music on the radio. Festive Fifty Entries *1995 Festive Fifty: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye #29 *1996 Festive Fifty: Ten Feet Tall #18 *1996 Festive Fifty: The Face On The Bar Room Floor #48 Sessions The first six sessions are available on The Six John Peel Sessions (2000, 2xCD, Vinyl Japan) 1. Recorded: 1995-06-15. Broadcast: 08 July 1995. Repeated: 17 November 1995 * Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye / Like Trash / The Face On The Bar Room Floor / Broken Heart / Tubs Twist 2. Recorded: 1996-04-09. Broadcast: 20 April 1996. Repeated: 07 July 1996 * Forget My Name / Downhill Without Brakes / Back Of My Mind / 3am On The Bar Room Floor / Who's Out There 3. Recorded: 1997-03-02. Broadcast: 19 March 1997. Repeated: 13 August 1997 * Bury My Heart At Pier 13 / Just Too Bad / Sweet Smell Of Success / London After Midnight 4. Recorded: 1997-09-14. Broadcast: 21 October 1997. Repeated: 08 April 1998 * Better Than That / Blood Money / Street That Never Closes / New Hope For The Dead 5. Recorded: 1998-06-07. Broadcast: 28 July 1998 * Only Tonight / Running Out Of Time / Sing Sing / Just How It Feels 6. Recorded: 1999-06-01. Broadcast: 20 July 1999 * Lit Up Like A Christmas Tree / Breaking Down / What Do I Get / Coffined & Grave Digger Jones / The Last Picture Show 7. Recorded: 2002-01-13. Broadcast: 19 February 2002 * Cash 22 / Over And Done / Action Crime & Vision / Killer In The Rain Other Shows Played ;1995 *10 March 1995: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (CDS-Hospital, Heaven Or Hell)' (Vinyl Japan) *18 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (7"-Hospital, Heaven Or Hell)' (Vinyl Japan) *24 March 1995: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (CD EP-Hospital Heaven Or Hell)' (Vinyl Japan) *01 April 1995 (BFBS): 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (7"-Hospital, Heaven Or Hell)' (Vinyl Japan) *01 July 1995: The Face On The Bar Room Floor (7 inch) Vinyl Japan *08 July 1995 (BFBS): 'The Face On The Bar Room Floor (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *14 July 1995: The Face On The Bar Room Floor (7 inch) Vinyl Japan *03 November 1995: 'Money To Burn (CDS)' (Vinyl Japan) *11 November 1995 (BFBS): 'Money To Burn (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *29 December 1995: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye' (Peel Session) FF #29 ''(JP: 'First heard in session on this programme: you've got to do some unpleasant bragging from time to time.')'' ;1996 *27 January 1996: ‘Bring Me The Rest Of Alfredo Garcia (Various Artists 2xCD - Volume 15 - Technology Alert! )’ Volume *03 February 1996 (BFBS): 'Bring Me The Rest Of Alfredo Garcia (Compilation CD-Volume 15 - Technology Alert!)' (Volume) *21 April 1996: unknown * 05 May 1996: ‘Burnt Out Wreck Of A Man (7 inch - Downhill Without Brakes )’ Vinyl Japan *11 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Burnt Out Wreck Of A Man (7"-Downhill Without Brakes)' (Vinyl Japan) *15 June 1996: ‘Oncoming Train (LP - Songs From The Bar Room Floor )’ Vinyl Japan *29 June 1996 (BFBS): 'Forget My Name (LP-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) *13 July 1996: ‘You Can’t Lie (LP – Songs From The Bar Room Floor )’ Vinyl Japan *20 July 1996 (BFBS): 'You Can't Lie (CD-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) *21 July 1996: Oncoming Train (LP - Songs From The Bar Room Floor) Vinyl Japan *27 July 1996 (BFBS): 'Like Trash (LP-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) *28 July 1996: ‘Forget My Name (LP – Songs From The Bar Room Floor )’ Vinyl Japan *29 July 1996 (BBC World Service): Back Of My Mind (LP - Songs From The Bar Room Floor) Vinyl Japan *05 August 1996 (BBC World Service): Down To You (LP - Songs From The Bar Room Floor) Vinyl Japan *31 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Downhill Without Brakes (CD-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) *16 October 1996: Ten Feet Tall (single) Vinyl Japan *09 November 1996: ‘Ten Feet Tall (7 inch )’ Vinyl Japan *21 December 1996: 'The Face On The Bar Room Floor (LP-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) FF #48 *28 December 1996: 'Ten Foot Tall (7 inch)' (Vinyl Japan) FF #18 ;1997 *20 January 1997: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *27 February 1997: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *March 1997 (FSK): Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *04 March 1997: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *05 March 1997: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *10 March 1997 (BBC World Service): Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *17 March 1997 (BFBS): Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *26 March 1997: ‘Bring Me The Rest Of Alfredo Garcia (CD - Bring Me The Rest Of Alfredo Garcia 1995-1996 )’ Vinyl Japan *24 September 1997: 'New Hope For The Dead (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *07 October 1997: I Remembered To Forget To Remember (CD - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan *08 October 1997: Find Yourself Another Drunk (album - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan *09 October 1997: Don't Mean A Thing If You Haven't Got The King (CD - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan *14 October 1997: The Street That Never Closes (album - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan ASKCD 76 *15 October 1997: Find Yourself Another Drunk (LP - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan *16 October 1997 (BFBS): 'The Street That Never Closes (CD-Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars)' (Vinyl Japan) *17 October 1997 (BBC World Service): I Remembered To Forget To Remember (CD Album - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan *23 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Don't Need The Sunshine (CD-Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars)' (Vinyl Japan) *31 October 1997 (BBC World Service): The Street That Never Closes (CD Album - Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars) Vinyl Japan ;1999 *24 February 1999: Only Tonight (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *25 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Only Tonight (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *04 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Sixteen Coaches Long (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *11 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Lit Up Lika A Christmas Tree (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *22 March 1999 (BFBS): 'Once Bitten, Once Shy (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): House Of Dreams (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *May 1999 (FSK): Eight Miles Down (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *04 May 1999: Lit Up Like A Christmas Tree (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *05 May 1999: Once Bitten, Once Shy (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *12 May 1999: Malice Doesn't Live Here Anymore (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *19 May 1999: 'Sixteen Coaches Long (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *20 May 1999: Maybe One Day (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *20 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Malice Doesn't Live Here Anymore (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): The Last Picture Show (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 *07 July 1999: 'Just How It Feels (album - Pathway) Vinyl Japan ASKLP83 ;2000 *28 June 2000: Forget My Name (2xCD - The Six John Peel Sessions) Vinyl Japan *06 July 2000: Downhill Without Breaks (2xCD - The Six John Peel Sessions) Vinyl Japan *01 August 2000: Forget My Name (2xCD - The Six John Peel Sessions) Vinyl Japan *01 November 2000: Right Face Right Time (LP - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *02 November 2000: You Don't Always Want What You Get (CD - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *08 November 2000: Action, Crime and Vision (LP - A Walk on the Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *09 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Action, Crime and Vision (LP - A Walk on the Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *16 November 2000: She Says She Says (LP - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *16 November 2000 (Radio Eins): She Says She Says (LP - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *21 November 2000: 'Over & Done (CD-A Walk On The Wired Side)' (Vinyl Japan) *28 November 2000: Out Of The Past (album - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *30 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Out Of The Past (album - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *06 December 2000: You Don't Always Want What You Get (7") Vinyl Japan *12 December 2000: The Dead Don't Care (Album: A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl-Japan *December 2000 (FSK): More Than Enough (CD - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan ;2001 *07 June 2001: Somethings You Don't Forget (Vinyl) Japan Records *10 October 2001: One Lonely Night (7") Alternative Tentacles ;2002 *04 September 2002 (Radio Eins): Midnight Train (album - Sunset & Void) *05 September 2002: 'Midnight Train' (Vinyl Japan) *19 September 2002 (Radio Eins): A Little Bit Like You (7") Vinyl Japan *27 September 2002 (BBC World Service): Midnight Train *03 October 2002 (Radio Eins): A Little Bit Like You (7") Vinyl Japan *08 October 2002: 'A Little Bit Like You (7 inch)' (Vinyl Japan) *16 October 2002: The Long Walk Home (LP - Sunset & Void) Vinyl Japan ;2004 *21 September 2004: Spilled Your Pint (7") Vinyl Japan *05 October 2004: She's Gone (LP - Named & Shamed) Vinyl Japan *07 October 2004: Where the Beautiful People Go (LP - Named & Shamed) Vinyl Japan *08 October 2004 (BBC World Service): Spilled Your Pint *02 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Spilled Your Pint (7") Vinyl Japan *17 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Where The Beautiful People Go (LP - Named & Shamed) Vinyl Japan External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *MySpace Category:Artists